Unfortunate Engagement
by money127
Summary: Anna thought that she was happy: pretty, smart, rich and loved by her two grandfathers. In a society where even her sister had to marry for money, Anna was fortunate to get engaged to the rich Kokoro Yome that she loved and loved her back. Or did he?
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunate Engagement

By: money127

* * *

><p>Hey, guys. I'm back with a new story.<p>

Ok, so Unfortunate Engagement is a sequel to Fake Romance. I'd love it if you guys read that one too, but I'm not sure if it's necessary to read it to understand the sequel. I'll try to make it less confusing and I'll try my best so that even people who have never read Fake Romance will still be able to understand Unfortunate Engagement.

A few small details that you might need to know if you haven't read Fake Romance will be posted on my profile soon just to make sure that nothing goes wrong. There will be a lot of spoilers, so please be careful to not stumble upon things that you didn't know about.

I was really excited to write this one. Do you know that one day, the number of hits on Fake Romance reached 1.37 thousands? I was so happy! I didn't know that my story was read by that many people! And there were a lot of reviews too!

Speaking of reviews, one of them mentioned Mikan's inheritance. Well… That will come later. As I've said before, this is a sequel to my first fanfic, Fake Romance, so a few problems that haven't been solved in Fake Romance will probably be solved in here.

Enjoy my first chapter!

* * *

><p>In a grand mansion in the middle of New York, an engagement party was taking place. No, the engaged couple wasn't a part of the royal family. No, the engaged couple didn't just rent the mansion. Yes, this couple was filthy rich, even though the bride herself was too humble to admit it.<p>

"Congratulation!" One of many other rich women in a black dress congratulated Anna Umenomiya (soon to be Yome) and hugged her, "I can't believe that you're finally engaged. I thought it'll take forever!" The woman blabbered.

"Thank you." Anna answered though she wasn't even sure who that person was. This was her engagement party, yet everyone attending seemed to be her grandfathers' acquaintance or Koko's business partners. Her friends, who were too "down to earth" (as the say it), decided that this party was a little too fancy for them and that Anna should host not one, but two engagement parties, one formal (which was what Anna was hosting right now) and one just for her friends (which she hosted a few days ago).

"So when is your wedding?" The woman asked. Oh no… not that question…

"Uhm…" Anna said, a little unsure of how to break the news, "We aren't sure on the date yet..."

"Actually, we are going to wed once Anna graduates from high school aren't we, honey?" Anna felt a hand slid around her waist as a cheerful male voice sounded behind her. She turned around to look at the happiness of her life. Kokoro Yome, her fiancee and the love of her life.

"Yes." Anna said as she looked into Koko's eyes though her own reflected her uneasiness on the subject, "Yes, we are." The eye contact intensified and the woman decided that it was time to leave the newly engaged couple alone.

"Were you lonely without me?" Koko planted a small kiss on his fiancee's lips.

"These are all your acquaintances. I have no idea who half of these people are. You shouldn't have left me all alone like that." She whined.

"I'm sorry, though I am surprised that you didn't argue with me in front of the guest about our wedding day." He told her. Her eyes totally gave her away and she knew that no matter how much she tried, she could hide nothing from her smart fiancee.

"I know how much you want me to marry you soon, darling, but all this happened so fast, you know?" She tried to explain the source of her fears to him. She was still in high school, she was a senior, actually, and she just didn't want to get married right after graduating.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Koko smiled innocently. Anna sighed. He always acted stupid to dodge these kinds of conversations.

"We only met 6 months ago and now we're already engaged." Anna whined again. This was just moving a little too fast for her.

"We should feel blessed, that we at least got to meet each other before getting engaged, Anna dear. Most of us get engaged since childhood and then find out about it years later just to be led to the altar the next day." Koko explained in a calm voice. Indeed, that happened a lot in this society. Even her sister had to go along with that.

"Darling, I don't mind getting engaged with you. I love you, you know I do. But can't the wedding wait?" Anna asked, trying to compromise with the stubborn man she came to love.

"Do you really love me?" Koko asked and looked into Anna's eyes.

"Of course I do." Anna replied. There was no doubt in her feelings for him.

"Will you really love me 9 month from now?" He asked her again.

"Of course I will." Anna replied. What was this leading to?

"Will you really love me 4 years from now?" Koko asked Anna and this time, Anna sighed of exasperation.

"Yes. I'll love you forever." Anna said, completely sure of her words.

"Then what is the difference between marrying now and later?" Koko asked her. Anna smacked her face with her palm.

"Let's talk about this upstairs. I don't want to concern the guests." Koko said and Anna led her fiancee up. Even though it was his mansion, Anna knew it very well. She was going to be the madam of this mansion someday, she told herself, so learning about it was necessary.

"There is a big difference, Kokoro Yome." Anna started the argument again when she was stopped by Koko's finger.

"Let's not talk about this right now, ok?" Koko said and smiled that innocent smile that screamed "EVIL", "This is our engagement party. We don't want to break it off so soon just because of such an argument."

"Fine." Anna found Koko's reasoning acceptable and decided to give up on the topic, "I'll go to the rest room for a while. Can you wait for me here?" She asked him like nothing happened. Being engaged to Kokoro Yome did that to you. It made you more tolerant (since his behavior was at times very intolerable) and patient (because he was very childish sometimes).

"Sure." Koko kissed Anna on the cheek, "Don't take too long."

* * *

><p>Going back to Koko, Anna realized that he was talking on the phone. His back was facing her, so he probably had no idea that she was there. She smiled as an idea popped into her head. She has never seen Koko surprised, being his fiancee, you'd probably think that she has caught him off guard at least once, but 6 month of acquaintance never acquired her that and she was so set on finally scaring him to death by sneaking up on him from behind.<p>

"Hitting on her and getting engaged to her was the best decision of my life." Koko said on the phone and Anna smiled, knowing that he was happy about this engagement too, "I was right in choosing her, the only sane one on the list. Now the inheritance is one step closer to me." He said and Anna's smile dropped.

She was confused, scared, shocked, heartbroken and many other feelings that she couldn't put a finger on.

_What to do?_ She asked herself. _What should I do?_

_Should I confront him?_

_Should I ask him about this?_

_Should I just walk away?_

_Yes…_

_That's right…_

_If I walk away now, it will be like nothing happened…_

_I didn't hear anything. _She reassured herself as she started walking backwards. _I didn't hear anything._

_I didn't hear anything…_

_I didn't… _She stumbled on a vase behind her.

It fell.

The vase shattered.

So did her illusion of happiness…


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunate Engagement

By: money127

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I tried writing this as soon as possible! I'm a high school student now… No! That means less time to write and more time for homework…<p>

You know, writing Unfortunate Engagement reminds me of when I started writing Fake Romance. It wasn't that well liked at first (just like Unfortunate Engagement, I guess) but it got itself an audience anyways. I hope that with time, Unfortunate Engagement will get better and will be well received.

Unlike Fake Romance, which only included Natsume's first person POV, Unfortunate Engagement will have several POVs. The first chapter, you might have noticed, is in Anna's third person POV but those will change. The beginning of this chapter starts out in Koko's POV and will move to Anna's. I won't really write the POVs at the beginning of each part because it's just not my thing. I hope that you all will be able to figure these things out by yourself.

So I was going to post the list of infos that you need to know to understand Unfortunate Engagement but I decided against it. First, because that's too much work (believe me, I tried). Second, there will be too many spoilers. Third, it's not that necessary since I will include that info in later chapters anyway. So there!

You know, I just realized that the first chapter of Unfortunate Engagement is in Times New Romans font even though I prefer VNI-Times. Sorry, stupid detail. I also noticed that my Author Notes are getting longer… Just saying…

Well, enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

><p><strong>Previous:<strong>

"Hitting on her and getting engaged to her was the best decision of my life." Koko said on the phone and Anna smiled, knowing that he was happy about this engagement too, "I was right in choosing her, the only sane one on the list. Now the inheritance is one step closer to me." He said and Anna's smile dropped.

She was confused, scared, shocked, heartbroken and many other feelings that she couldn't put a finger on.

_What to do?_ She asked herself. _What should I do?_

_Should I confront him?_

_Should I ask him about this?_

_Should I just walk away?_

_Yes…_

_That's right…_

_If I walk away now, it will be like nothing happened…_

_I didn't hear anything. _She reassured herself as she started walking backwards. _I didn't hear anything._

_I didn't hear anything…_

_I didn't… _She stumbled on a vase behind her.

It fell.

The vase shattered.

So did her illusion of happiness…

* * *

><p>Without really thinking about it, his body moved on its own and in one swift move picked up Anna from the floor full of shattered glass. Anna seemed too stunned to react as she said nothing and stared at him with her mouth open.<p>

"Close your mouth, honey, or a mosquito might fly in." He told her calmly. Yes, he needed to be calm. Anna closed her mouth immediately and as if she finally realized that she was carried she started to wriggle in his arms.

"Put me down!" She yelled and started hitting his chest with her tiny knuckles, "Put me down!"

"I'd love to, really, for my arms are very tired, but I'm afraid that your legs are bleeding and if you move them around, blood will spill on the newly bought carpet, not to mention the shoes I bought for you." He told her. What he said was true, but he couldn't care less for the carpet. He could buy thousands of them if he wanted to. But she was hurting and he wanted to help her. Not to mention that he loved holding her. He turned around swiftly to talk to a maid, "Bring a long dress to my study." He told the maid and walked away with a silent Anna in his arms.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached his study, Anna's legs were covered in blood. There weren't any serious injuries but there were several small wounds that just couldn't stop bleeding. Koko used the first aid kit to treat the wounds. All through the process, Anna was wincing and squeezing his hand. Koko didn't like his fiancée getting hurt but honestly, if she squeezed his hand when she did, he wouldn't regret a thing. As he finished treating the wounds, a long black dress arrived. Without saying a word, he handed the dress to Anna.<p>

"Hmph." Anna huffed, took the dress and made her way to the bathroom.

"I thought we were already done with being embarrassed in front of each other." He told her teasingly. He needed to keep calm… calm…

"Hmph." She huffed again and slammed the bathroom door shut.

As she started changing, Koko started to pace around the room, a smile still plastered on his face. No matter how bad the situation was, staying calm and keeping his poker face was his first priority. She heard him… Honestly, he didn't need her to hear that conversation. She could've lived happily without knowing anything about this business.

If he told her that he met her to seduce her, would she be angry? Yes.

If he told her that he needed to get married to her for the sake of his inheritance, would she forgive him? Yes.

If he told her that as he tried to seduce her, she has seduced him, would she believe him? … No…

She would run off, she'd leave him. He couldn't risk that… He really couldn't. He needed something… Something to make sure that she stayed whether she liked it or not… Whether he had to pose as a villain or not…

* * *

><p>"Hmph." Anna huffed as she came out. Her long dress reached her ankles and perfectly hid her wounds. It took Koko 1 second to snap out of his daze and he stared at the beauty before him.<p>

"It seems like you have found out about my plan." He said straight forwardly. The plan… he needed to stick to the plan.

"Yes, I'm the only sane on after all." She told him, quoting his past conversation.

"I need you." He told her, _"in more ways than one…" _he thought, "My inheritance depends on being engaged to you." He told her.

"So what?" She said heartlessly. Koko expected this treatment, but her words pierced through him in the most painful way. He kept his poker face on as he continued to follow his plan.

"Don't break the engagement." He told her.

"And why should I do that?" She asked him. Another dagger through his heart…

"Your grandparents will be very disappointed." He explained, remembering how proud they were about Anna loving a man that met up to their standards, "They were looking forward to finally getting out of that debt that they owe the Sakuras." He told her. Anna's eyes opened in surprise.

"How did you find out?" She asked him.

"I have connections. One of them being a Sakura. If you play along with me, when I get my inheritance, I'll leave you an amount, enough to pay off the debt and continue your family business. Or, if I don't get my inheritance, I can talk to the next head of the Sakuras to just get rid of the debt, that amount is nothing to them, anyways." He offered, but didn't mention anything about the big sum her dead parents left for her, "Then we can get break the engagement and everything will be over, how about that?" He was smiling on the outside, but biting his nails on the inside as Anna opened her mouth to answer.

"Fine." She said simply.

"Thank you." He said, truthfully. "Now…" He said and hooked Anna's arm around his, "Let's not keep the guests waiting."

* * *

><p>As Anna and Koko moved into his bedroom after escorting all the guests out of the mansion, they could finally drop the act. Anna's fake smile dropped and she pulled her hand away from Koko.<p>

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" He asked her. You can't blame a guy for trying.

"Hmph." Anna huffed.

"Good night." Koko said as Anna started walking to the exit when she stopped and turned around to face him.

"Out of all those girls, why me?" She asked him. lie

"I thought you were the easiest." He told her honestly, even though he knew that it would hurt her. No more lies, Koko thought to himself, he wouldn't want to tell her more lies than necessary. Anna walked out of the room and Koko collapsed on his big bed, an arm around his eyes.

Koko heard sobs from the other side of the door. Her make-up was probably smudged. If only he could help her wash it away…

* * *

><p>A few days later, Anna came downstairs carrying a school bag and a few binders. By that time, Koko was already eating his breakfast.<p>

"Good morning." He greeted her. She responded in silence and sat down across from him. Maids served her breakfast and moved out of the room. The dining room fell silent.

As every other respected rich illegitimate child, Kokoro Yome lived in a big mansion with his mother, but since she passed away when he was a kid, Koko lived all alone. As his fiancee, Anna moved into the mansion a week before their engagement party and made herself at home; thinking that living with her fiancee was the second best thing that happened to her life (the first thing was being engaged to him). She was dead wrong.

After the incident, every meal has been a torture. They sat right across from each other in a big table, totally in silence and the lack of visitors didn't help. Of course, Koko's secretary, Yuu Tobita came over for dinner once in a while since he worked with Koko till late. Yes, Koko worked.

Unlike Anna, Koko was a genius and graduated much earlier than people his age. Since he had no reason to go to school, he worked at Yo Electronics while Anna still had high school to finish.

"Today is your first day of senior year, I suppose." Koko said. Anna didn't say anything, "You know you don't have to go to a public school."

"Ah…" It was that conversation again, "I don't have to, I chose to." Anna corrected him.

"Why not try Alice Academy for a change? It's a great private school with kids just like you." He offered. Koko never liked Anna going to a public school and always tried to get her to study in Alice Academy, a private school which had campuses all across the world.

"The public school I go to is full of teenagers just like me, too." Anna answered, emphasizing that she was a teenager and not a kid.

"Are they as rich as you?" Koko asked.

"Money doesn't matter." Anna stated.

"And yet here we are, engaged for the sake of it." Koko countered and Anna fell silent.

"My school is great, I like it there. Friends in there are far more loyal than anyone else I know," Anna started again, indicating her fiancee, "If you don't believe me, try it out yourself." Anna offered, knowing that he'll chicken out. There was no way the rich and arrogant Kokoro Yome would dare to step into a public high school.

"Sure, why not?" Guess she was wrong…


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunate Engagement

By: money127

* * *

><p>I'm back with a new chapter! Yay me!<p>

So I tried to research about roses for this chapter (you'll understand once you start reading this chapter) but you see, all the sources seem to have different ideas of what some roses mean. So I just kinda combined the sources just to fit the meanings into my plot. Sorry if some things are not true at all.

Just a small thing that needs to be said even though no one really asked me anything about this: Imai Tech (Hotaru's family's business) and Yo Electronics (Kokoro's family's business) specialize in two different things. Imai Tech is more like Toshiba (bigger stuff like microwaves, fridges, stoves and cars (only on special occasions)) and Yo Electronics is more like Apple (small things like Iphones, Ipads, Macbooks and stuff).

Just a small reminder, Gakuen Alice is the Japanese campus while Alice Academy is the US campus.

Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

><p><strong>Previous:<strong>

"My school is great, I like it there. Friends in there are far more loyal than anyone else I know," Anna started again, indicating her fiancee, "If you don't believe me, try it out yourself." Anna offered, knowing that he'll chicken out. There was no way the rich and arrogant Kokoro Yome would dare to step into a public high school.

"Sure, why not?" Guess she was wrong…

* * *

><p>He knew Anna would just die of surprise if he agreed to enroll into a public school. Her expression was priceless and Koko was a little sad that he didn't have his camera during breakfast. This expression would've made a great addition to Koko's "Anna's Priceless Faces" collection (not that Anna knew about it).<p>

The moment he stepped out of the car in the public school's parking lot and people started staring at him, he knew that he was doing the right thing. Koko saw Anna pull in with her pink little car and walk towards him in anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WEARING A TUX TO A PUBLIC SCHOOL?" She yelled at him. Yes, he was indeed doing the right thing.

"Do the pants make me look fat?" He asked her mockingly. She slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Forget it, you're a lost case." She said, "Listen, I don't know you." She told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"You know, the fact that you're talking to me on my first day of school kinda says otherwise." Koko explained.

"You're my…" She tried to think…

"Husband?" He suggested.

"Stranger…" She said.

"Fiancee..." He gave another suggestion…

"Neighbor."

"Boyfriend?" Oh please, at least let him be a boyfriend.

"Old friend…" Anna said while thinking about her options.

"Ex-boyfriend…?" Koko was desperate.

"COUSIN!" She finally figured out, "You're my cousin and since this is America, there's no way anyone would think anything is going on between us!" She said cheerfully and walked away. Koko sighed…

* * *

><p>"Ok, guys, this is an emergency." Anna talked to her gang on the phone as she walked towards her locker, "I need everyone who knows about my engagement to Kokoro Yome to shut their mouth about this ASAP." Anna ordered.<p>

"Are you going to explain this to us or not?" Sumire, her best friend who recently transferred from Japan asked.

"Can't really talk right now, but yes, I will explain. Now just get everyone to shut their mouth before anyone else finds out." Anna shut her phone. Good thing that her engagement party was small and only a few people were invited. Not to mention that Koko didn't attend that party. Sometimes having a too mature fiancée had its benefits.

* * *

><p>He didn't carry any books and had the principal's secretary carry his belongings. He stood tall in his expensive tux with a friendly smirk on his face.<p>

"Good morning, fellow students." Koko said as he raised his hand in front of his homeroom class (which "accidentally" was also Anna's homeroom), "I come in peace." He said seriously. What did he think they were? Aliens? "I'm very rich and yes, this is a branded Yamanouchi Watch and Hijiri custom tailored tux along with the Hyuga Man's Limited Collection shoes." Everyone gaped, some (Anna) in anger and some (everyone else) in amazement.

"Ok." Their homeroom teacher said awkwardly, "You may take your seat." Koko walked normally towards the back of the classroom before he stopped near Sumire's desk (which "accidentally" was next to Anna's desk).

"How much does this seat cost?" Koko took out a check book and looked at Sumire. Sumire smiled, she knew that Kokoro Yome was rich and threw money around and was happy to earn a dollar or two.

"Three." She said, meaning 3 dollars.

"Three…" Koko said and wrote down the sum onto one of the check, "Sold." He handed Sumire the check and heard her gasp.

"Three thousand dollars?" Sumire asked in surprise and students started to murmur.

"Alright… Settle down…" the teacher tried to calm his students down, "Mr. Yome, I suggest you don't buy other student's seats."

"Oh, Ok." Koko said and shrugged, "Hey." He said and clapped his hands twice. His loyal bodyguards stepped into the classroom and placed a desk right between Anna and Sumire. The students continued gaping as Koko sat down on his chair, "Now that's much better."

* * *

><p>As Anna sat down with her BFF, Sumire Shoda in the cafeteria after getting their lunches, Koko decided to show up. Once again, he propped a chair right between Anna and Sumire and sat down, the principal's secretary still carrying his books behind him.<p>

"Good day to you guys." He smiled. Both Sumire and Anna ignored Koko as he sat their waiting… for something… He started to look impatient as he started tapping his fingers onto the table really fast. He finally stopped when one of Anna's classmates, Mochiage to be exact, stopped at their table, "Ahhh, finally, how long did I have to wait for you to arrive here?" Koko said exasperatedly and looked at Mochiage, "What are you wearing? Is it casual day for the school staff today?" He questioned Mochiage who had nothing to say, still stunned by a) Koko's appearance and b) Koko's behavior, "Oh, I don't care anymore. Just bring me the menu fast, so that I can order, the lunch time at this school is just too short."

Wait…

Did Koko think that Mochu was a waiter? Anna gaped in both surprise and anger. What did he think this was? A restaurant? Oh wait… He did mention that in his old school, there was a 6-star restaurant service all day long… Oops.

"What are you talking about, dude?" Mochu asked and raised Koko up by his shirt, "Who are you to talk to me like that?" Mochiage asked in anger.

"You know…" Koko said matter-of-factly as he smiled, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, I can call my lawyer, his good and he'll get you in jail in no time and if that isn't enough for me, I'll destroy your pitiful poor life and I wouldn't even have to raise my pinky to do that. We wouldn't want that, do we?" Koko's face never stopped smiling and Mochiage seemed more and more intimidated. Mochiage finally let Koko down on his chair, "Good, now bring me the menu, ok?" Koko said and Mochiage… obliged.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, Koko had the whole school population against him, Anna wasn't even surprised anymore. Koko had a knack for making enemies and he seemed to enjoy having enemies. When dinner time came, Anna went down to find Koko sitting in his seat, looking at his emails. Anna peeked behind him and gasped in horror. Most of the emails were Hate Mails and were pretty mean. Anna started to feel sorry for him.<p>

"Don't mind them." She told Koko, "They're just angry at you, you know. Don't take their emails seriously." Anna told him, trying to comfort him and finally for the first time, forgetting that they were on bad terms. Just as Anna was going to start a pity party for him, he started smirking delightfully.

"Going to school is so much fun!" He exclaimed, "And all these mails too. I love them!" He smiled.

"What do you mean?" Anna was confused.

"Just imagine, some of those stupid kids sitting in front of their laptops, pulling their hair, biting their nails and shouting in fury as they try to come up with a way to hurt me. Just thinking about how much pain they must go through just to write such an email for me makes me feel so warm inside." Koko looked truly happy. Anna slapped her forehead again. She forgot that Koko was a sadist, and a really weird one too.

* * *

><p>He was cute! Anna just saw one of the cutest guys on earth. Not as cute as Koko though… Wait… Koko wasn't supposed to be cute. Anna hit herself to punish herself for thinking about that stupid fiancée of hers.<p>

"Hi, I'm Hijiri Goshima" The cutie introduced himself.

"I'm Anna, nice to meet you. You must be new." She asked him.

"Yeah…" He said, but was interrupted by the arrival of a tuxedo wearing sadist.

"Hey, Anna." He greeted her.

"Hi, I'm Hijiri Goshima" The cutie introduced himself to Koko, "And you're…"

"Her fianc…" He started but I interupted him.

"He's my distant cousin, Kokoro Yome, but people just call him Koko." That was a nice save! Anna mentally gave herself a pat on the shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, Koko." Hijiri extended his hand for a handshake.

"It's Kokoro Yome to you, young man." Koko said coldly and grabbed Anna, "Let's go," Koko said, "engaged woman." He added quietly. The cutie didn't hear a thing.

"No." Anna pulled away from Koko, "I'm going to show Hijiri around the school." Anna hooked her arm around Hijiri and walked away, completely missing the intense glare directed at her new friend. Anna could care less about what was going on behind her back. She needed to get over Koko and what was a better way than to have a nice conversation with a new eye candy?

* * *

><p>A few days later, Anna woke up facing a big bouquet of red roses on her study table. When did they arrive? School started and Anna was very busy studying because she was a senior after all. Koko gave up on school 3 days ago. He had work to do and no one seemed to miss him at school. Anna stood up from her bed and walked towards the red roses. This was strange. Koko never gave her red roses. And he had quite a logical explanation for that.<p>

"_Koko, you gave me yellow roses again." Anna complained on one of their dates, "Didn't I tell you that I like red roses?"_

"_Do you get red roses from every guy that likes you?" Koko asked back._

"_Yes, so?" Anna was still a little irritated._

"_I don't want to be like every other guy. I want my bouquet to always stand out from the rest. There's going to a sea of red roses, but only one bouquet will be yellow and you'll know that that's mine." Koko explained and smiled. Anna's heart skipped a beat, "Besides, yellow is my hair color. Just to make sure that no white haired dude decides to give you white roses."_

So he continued giving yellow roses. Even on their engagement party, he insisted on yellow roses and refused to put in any red or white ones. And so, the yellow roses stuck to their relationship before she realized it even though yellow roses meant extreme betrayal. Anna smiled at the thought that Koko finally decided to give her red roses, but resisted to pick up a small card on the bouquet. She couldn't forgive him yet. What happened between them couldn't be fixed by a bouquet of red roses. This wasn't about love; this was about him lying to her. Anna decided to not touch the bouquet and started preparing for school, subtly happy about the roses.

* * *

><p>Where did these red roses come from? Koko was frowning in Anna's room. They certainly weren't his. He never gave her red roses. They were too cliché and definitely not his style, not to mention that he won't be able to differentiate between his roses and the roses of her numerous admirers. These weren't his roses and Koko didn't like it when there were foreign roses on Anna's table.<p>

He didn't mind if they were in her trash can or downstairs in a vase right next to the other bouquets that she received, but her table was his territory and this meant war.

Koko moved closer to her table and glared at the roses. If looks could kill, the roses would've turned to ash right about then. Koko reached out for the card, reasoning that he would just peak inside for a little. When he saw the name of the sender, his glare intensified (if that was even possible).

Hijiri Goshima… He knew that he couldn't trust that guy. If only he could stay at the school and keep an eye on his fiancée, if only he could hire a spy to follow her without feeling guilty. Oh how many things he could do to this guy if he had a chance… Koko's expression changed from a frown to a smirk…

Of course he should do something about that guy… His smirk grew wider and wider as his plan developed. Yes… he'll do just that, but first, Koko picked up the bouquet, he needed to get rid of these…

* * *

><p>Anna decided that reading the card didn't really mean that she would forgive him so she might as well read the card. She ran upstairs to her room after school and looked at her table only to find it empty.<p>

"Where is it?" Anna asked no one in particular, "Where is the god damn bouquet?" She asked again and started moving about the room looking for the missing red bouquet.

* * *

><p>This was useless. Anna sighed after looking for the red bouquet everywhere she could find. The maids weren't even helpful, saying that they didn't touch the bouquet since it arrived this morning. Anna was desperate and the last person she wanted to come home was the man who gave her the missing roses.<p>

* * *

><p>Koko didn't want to do this. He hated being a replacement for something else but he needed to apologize (not like he'd say those three impossible words (I am sorry)) in a way as small as possible. So that day, Koko rode his car back from work with a yellow bouquet in his hand.<p>

The moment he arrived home and saw Anna frantically looking for something, he knew that buying the bouquet was the right choice. He didn't want to admit that he threw away the bouquet, but replacing it was the only option. He moved up to her room while she wasn't looking and placed a grand bouquet of yellow roses on her table. Mission accomplished.

* * *

><p>When Anna came up to her room after (awkward) dinner (since Anna couldn't even look Koko in the eye now that the bouquet was missing), she didn't expect to see a bouquet of yellow roses on her desk. Yet here they were, beautiful and graceful and totally Koko. Anna smiled unconsciously and picked up the bouquet. She kind of forgot, perhaps because of their fight, that yellow roses also meant joy and apology and though she couldn't forgive him for tricking her into this engagement, she could just stop this fight and try to coexist with him for just a little longer.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Anna couldn't find her newly acquired cutie friend anywhere. Now that she thought about it, he did act strange yesterday. Was he sick?<p>

* * *

><p>"And then I said 'Why am I trying on a wedding dress for a wedding that is 4 years away?' and you know what he said?" Mikan's voice on the phone was angry and desperate.<p>

"What?" Koko asked his best friend/ ex-crush.

"He said 'What do you mean 4 years away?" Mikan exclaimed in anger, "And I was like 'I'm not getting married to you this early.' And he was like 'But it's a Hyuga tradition that the heir gets married when his fiancée turns 18.' So I sarcastically said 'And what… get pregnant at 19?' and do you know what he said next?" Mikan continued her narration.

"What?" Koko asked again. Mikan's engaged life was much easier than his, yet here he was listening to her complain about what he thought was a perfect engagement.

"He said 'How did you know?'! Oh my god! They expect me to get pregnant at 19. 19, Koko! Grandmother even stopped sending us condoms! You know what she sends us instead?" Mikan asked again.

"Let me guess, pregnancy tests." Koko said.

"Yes, pregnancy tests. Can you believe it? She'd also order a maid to come to our house every day to check that I am doing those tests every morning and every day I have to send a pregnancy test saying negative to grandmother! I'm just going to die if this continues on!" Mikan exaggerated.

"I know that you're upset, but you do know that you're talking to a guy that you rejected about the guy you chose him over, right?" Koko asked even though he didn't really mind this. A few month ago, Mikan rejected him over Natsume Hyuga and even though he wasn't bitter about it, he always thought that it would be awkward between them after the confession.

"I don't care about that, you are my BFF." Mikan exclaimed. Now that was his Sami (Sa from Sakura and Mi from Mikan), always demanding, childish, scheming and selfish, a perfect female version of himself, "Anyways, don't you think I'm right about this? How can he expect me to marry him so early? You're so lucky that you and your fiancée are not fighting as frequently as Natsume and I..." She had no idea how wrong she was. Koko didn't tell Mikan about his problems with Anna. He didn't want to worry her, "BTW, when will I get to meet the woman that tamed Kokoro Yome, the lion?" Mikan asked playfully, half forgetting about their previous topic.

"I'm busy these days and unless you fly to New York, you'll have to wait until summer." Koko said, "Anyways, what is it with woman and marriage? Is it that bad to marry after graduating?" Koko came back to the topic. Anna was also against marrying after graduation and Koko just couldn't find the reason, "I mean, if you love Hyuga, what's the difference between marrying him now and marrying him 4 years from now?" Koko asked.

"I love Natsume a lot but… I don't know…" Mikan said, sounding as confused as she possibly could be, "I just want to enjoy my life as a college student. Live in an apartment, go to parties and stay overnight with some of my friends. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to live in a mansion, care for a baby and sleep restlessly every night worried sick about my child." Mikan explained, "Besides, I don't want to end up like my mother, hating her child for taking away her freedom." Mikan's voice got quieter and quieter; she still wasn't comfortable talking about her family issues. Some things just never change. Koko wanted to comfort his best friend, but heard loud stomps outside his office.

"Listen, I gotta go. I'll call you later." He hung up, a little guilty about hanging up on his upset friend.

The moment Anna came into his office in the afternoon, Koko knew that she has found out.

"Where is Hijiri?" Anna asked, her eyes wide with anger.

"What are you talking about?" Koko asked and started working again on his laptop. Even though he didn't like upsetting Anna, it was something he had to do. When a relationship starts moving on to roses, it's time to stop it.

"The teacher said he transferred." Anna said.

"Good for him." Koko smiled, even though he knew that that wasn't the answer Anna wanted.

"What did you do to him?" Anna asked. Anna knew well what Koko was capable of, Koko understood. This wasn't the first time he used his influence for the sake of their relationship, but every time he did, Anna seemed to understand his act of love as an act of selfishness (though those two acts resembled each other a lot, especially when it came to himself).

"I just sent him on a little vacation in France." Koko explained. The part about France wasn't a lie, though he wasn't sure if working as a janitor in one of the Yo factories was a vacation.

"Bring him back." Anna demanded and frowned. She looked so cute when she did that. She looked like a puppy trying to scare a lion.

"I will…" Koko said and saw Anna's face brighten, "if you agree to transfer to Alice Academy." Anna's face came back to its original state.

"I will not transfer from my school. You'll never be able to force me transfer. NEVER!"

* * *

><p>Ok, so maybe Anna was just a little bit overreacting, but this was too much! The next day, the whole school was empty. Now Koko definitely couldn't deny that he had something to do with this. She couldn't find any of her friends, except for Sumire who Koko seemed to have spared from the "trip to France".<p>

"Hello." An old teacher who Anna has never seen in her entire life came into the classroom, "It seems like your math teacher has taken a maternity leave too. I will be substituting her."

First of all, their teacher was not pregnant.

Second of all, their teacher was a man.

Third of all, the tux he was wearing screamed rich teacher.

Fourth of all, how come he was teaching them in French?

* * *

><p>The lunch time wasn't any better. The whole cafeteria was empty and Anna and Sumire found themselves sitting in a big room, their voices echoing.<p>

"Hello." A man in a waiter's outfit came, "I'm your substitute waiter." They didn't have a waiter! "May I take your order?" He asked and gave them the menu.

"I'd like a burger." Sumire said without really looking at the menu.

"Pardon?" Waiter asked.

"A burger." Sumire repeated herself.

"I must apologize, our substitute chef will not be making a burger. Would you like something from our fine dining menu?" This was going to be a long day…

* * *

><p>"Just do whatever you want." Anna told Koko when she entered his office in the afternoon.<p>

"Good afternoon to you too." Koko greeted her.

"Transfer me to your Alice school or whatever. I don't care, just bring everyone back." Anna told in desperation.

"Oh, you mean Gakuen Alice?" Koko asked her.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever school you want, just make everything come back to normal." Anna pleaded.

"Was the food not to your liking?" Koko asked Anna in a truly concerned voice.

"The waiter wasn't to my liking either and the teachers too. Do all rich kids speak French?" Anna asked in anger.

"Don't you speak French, Anna?" Koko asked, a little mockingly too.

"Just transfer me and leave my school alone." Anna said and started walking out of his office.

"Pack your belongings." Koko reminded her.

"What for?" Anna asked, what was going on?

"Gakuen Alice, the school you told me to transfer you to. It's in Japan." Koko smiled.

Wait…

Did she hear it right?

"J… J… JAPAN?"


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunate Engagement

By: money127

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys. I'm back with the new chapter. <strong>

**You know, this story isn't as supported as Fake Romance. I was sad but my sister said that it's probably because it's not a Natsume Mikan fanfiction. But I'm still sad. Anyways, all I can do is suck it up, right? AND…**

**I MIGHT PUBLISH A NEW NATSUME MIKAN STORY!**

**So stay tuned for She King (yes, that's the name of this story)!**

**Actually, you might not like She King. You see, it's a whole different type of story. You know how Fake Romance and Unfortunate Engagement are happy and sunny? Well, She King is dark and gloomy. It is a historical, gender bender romance with a Loving Natsume, Greedy Mikan and all kinds of secrets and drama and even though I find it a good plot, you might get bored with it. But please just give it a try (translation: please read the first chapter). I'll leave the summary at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous:<strong>

"Transfer me to your Alice school or whatever. I don't care, just bring everyone back." Anna told in desperation.

"Oh, you mean Gakuen Alice?" Koko asked her.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever school you want, just make everything come back to normal." Anna pleaded.

"Was the food not to your liking?" Koko asked Anna in a truly concerned voice.

"The waiter wasn't to my liking either and the teachers too. Do all rich kids speak French?" Anna asked in anger.

"Don't you speak French, Anna?" Koko asked, a little mockingly too.

"Just transfer me and leave my school alone." Anna said and started walking out of his office.

"Pack your belongings." Koko reminded her.

"What for?" Anna asked, what was going on?

"Gakuen Alice, the school you told me to transfer you to. It's in Japan." Koko smiled.

Wait…

Did she hear it right?

"J… J… JAPAN!"

* * *

><p>Anna was huffing down the hall to her room.<p>

It's not that she didn't want to go back. Japan was fun. She was Japanese anyways. But the fact that she was going because of Koko was what she didn't like. After the big incident (that's what she decided to call her engagement party), Anna thought a lot about her relationship with Koko and realized that she was always manipulated by him. Well no more of that, she decided, she was going to fight his intentions, even if they are right, and show him that she had her own head and that he can't manipulate her like he used to.

Anna huffed, remembering his marriage proposal, a small example of how he was always manipulating her decisions.

"_Can you give me your hand for a while?" Koko asked and extended his hand. Anna (like a fool, now that she thought about it) put her hand on his. Koko took out a ring and put it on her, "Ok, we're engaged."_

"Not good, Anna, not good." Anna told herself as she remembered the incident. Back then she was too happy to even notice the fact that he practically forced an engagement on her. Now she was smarter and being smarter comes with being more rebellious. She was going to rebel against this tyrant.

"And it should start with not packing the suitcase!" Anna told herself and opened her room where suitcases were packed and the room was almost empty, "No way…"

* * *

><p>"Don't embarrass us in Japan, Anna. Remember to uphold the Umenomiya name and no matter what, don't mess with the Sakuras, do you understand?" Anna's paternal grandfather told her as if she was a disgrace to the family. Koko never liked visiting Anna's family. They always looked down on Anna and her sister and only used them as the means of repaying the debt to the Sakuras. Good thing Anna's maternal grandfather wasn't at home.<p>

"Yes, grandfather." Anna answered dutifully. Anna's only family, aside from her sister, were her grandfathers, so she always loved them and treasured them while they were mean to her, "I'll miss you, grandfather." Anna said and hugged her grandfather. That was the worst part. Anna's eyes were covered with pink glasses when it came to her family. She seemed to be oblivious to all the dysfunctions of her life. In Anna's eyes, her sister, that was crying on her wedding day was replaced by a happy woman shedding tears of joy. Her mean grandfathers were replaced by caring strict guardians. Her family's enormous debt to the Sakuras was replaced by a small favor that the Umenomiyas owed to the "friendly" Sakuras.

"Leave with dignity, Anna." Her maternal grandfather returned. Koko sighed inwardly. This was exactly why they needed to leave this place (not that that was the only reason), "I hope to hear great news from you, Anna." Her grandfather said, subtly meaning that Anna needed to help pay the family debt.

"I'll write to you every day." Anna beemed, completely oblivious to her grandfather's meaning.

"That won't be necessary." Her grandfather retorted, "You should focus on your studies instead of doing such non…"

"We need to be going now." Koko smiled and dragged Anna out of the hell hole that Anna called home.

"Goodbye, Grandfathers!" Anna waved as they both exited. Koko smirked in delight, naming himself Anna's hero.

* * *

><p>"You should have given me more time to say goodbye to my friends." Anna complained when they were riding to the airport. It's not that she didn't have enough time (a whole week without school (thanks to the influence of a certain sadistic sly fiancée) with her friends in Hawaii is far then enough), but if complaining could annoy him even for a bit then she'd do anything.<p>

"Don't worry, it's not like you won't see them." Koko reasoned.

"Really?" Anna asked, excited, "When will we be flying back to New York?" She asked, eager to come back before even leaving.

"I'll just bring a few of your friends to Japan." Koko answered like it was much easier to bring them than to just send her.

"Seriously…" Anna said and got out of the car and faced the airport and commenced her master plan.

* * *

><p>As they walked towards the waiting room, Anna widened her eyes in (fake) surprise and covered her mouth.<p>

"Oh no." Anna said, "I forgot my teddy in my room. I need to come back!" She yelled and started fidgeting around.

"I'll call the maids to bring it to us." Koko said with the phone already out of his pocket.

"The maids won't be able to find it." Anna protested, blaming herself for forgetting that there were maids to do this for her, "I need to come back, only I know where it can be."

"You can just instruct the maids through the phone." Koko reasoned and Anna cursed the gods for making Koko so full of common sense.

"But…" Anna tried to find another excuse to come back and after a long staring contest, Koko sighed.

"Just be back soon."

With that said, Anna started running back to the parking lot, smirking. Koko had no idea how many things she forgot back at the mansion.

* * *

><p>"11:30." Anna told herself as she started walking back to the waiting room for the 12th time that day, "Now we're definitely late for the flight." Anna said smiling. Sure she knew that Koko could buy another ticket or just make the flight wait for them, but just the idea of Koko getting pissed off about this made it all worth it.<p>

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything this time?" Koko asked her, looking completely un-pissed (damn it!).

"I'm so sorry, Koko." Anna said, (fake-ly) apologetic, "We're late to the flight because of me."

"It's ok." Koko said and smiled, "We aren't late."

"What?" Anna asked, a little confused and a whole lot pissed.

"We're flying on my private jet, so we're never late."

Great…

* * *

><p>"Hey, Anna dear." Koko called out to Anna after the flight. Dear… sure…<p>

"What?" Anna asked, a little irritated that her little plan failed miserably.

"Remember that girl that I said is my best friend?" Koko asked.

"The one that rejected you and is now engaged?" Anna asked back. Anna couldn't deny being jealous about his past feelings for his current best friend and even though she never got to meet her (and Koko never mentioned her name, did he?) from what she heard from Koko, there were a whole lot more other things that Anna could be jealous about (what with her being pretty and rich and other things).

"Yes, that one." Koko replied, "You know, her name is Sakura Mikan." Koko informed.

"Sakura?" Anna asked in surprise. Why hasn't he told her earlier? This was an important piece of information. She was engaged to a Sakura's best friend!

"Yes, she's the inheritor of the Sakura fortune. The one I said I could persuade to get rid of your dept." Koko explained again.

"You mean she can help me?" Anna asked, very hopeful. If this was true, even if Koko didn't get his inheritance, Anna might still be able to pay off her share of the dept.

"Yes, she will be able to help once she becomes the head of the Sakura Estates." Koko agreed, "But please remember that she will only help if she thinks that you're my precious fiancée so please behave yourself according to that criteria." Koko suggested.

"I understand." Anna obeyed dutifully.

"And she's the one waiting for us outside of this airport, so you might want to wrap your arm around mine and smile brightly like any other engaged happy young lady would." Koko suggested again and Anna, finding the suggestion very reasonable, complied.

* * *

><p>Mikan Sakura was indeed a beauty, Anna admitted (very jealous at this point, what with her being not only richer (and superior compared to Anna), but also much prettier). No wonder Koko fell in love with her. She was smiling brightly as she waved her hand to them. Anna spotted a diamond ring twinkling in the sun on her hand and realized that her jealousy was growing by every minute. Sakura Mikan was beautiful, rich and happily engaged, the three things that Anna thought herself to be only a few weeks ago.<p>

"Hello!" Mikan smiled happily and embraced the newly arrived couple, "You must be Anna!" Mikan pulled away and stared at the pink haired girl, "Koko told me so much about you. He just kept talking and talking and he just wouldn't stop!" Mikan told Anna while winking at the tired looking Koko with the "really?" expression on his face.

"Koko told me a lot about you, too." Anna told her in return.

"The part where he bullied my boyfriends or the part where I slipped and fell down a sewer on my birthday?" Mikan asked playfully. Anna looked a little surprised about the second option.

"The bullying is not very surprising, but I haven't heard anything about both of them." Anna said truthfully.

"Oh, there are a lot of things that he likes to keep to himself. He never told me anything and he still calls me his best friend." Mikan mocked Koko, "Oh, why am I talking to you guys in the middle of the airport? You guys must be very tired, flying across the Atlantic and all. I'll drive you guys back to your mansion and you guys can rest there." Mikan started leading both of them to a silver car, "Wanna come eat at our house? I just taught Natsume how to make spaghetti; he'd love to show off." Mikan smiled the way only happily in love woman could. Natsume was probably her fiancée. He sounded like a nice guy, Anna thought, completely aware of the jealousy that didn't stop growing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so here is the summary for She King, my new Mikan x Natsume fanfiction.<strong>

_She King_

Mikan, a daughter of a concubine, has always dreamed of becoming a king even though she was a girl and was not the next in line for the throne. Now, finally given a chance to compete for the position against her half brothers, as a man though, even her beloved half brother and crown prince Natsume won't stop her from reaching her goal.


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunate Engagement

By: money127

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 here!<strong>

**Ok, so I posted She King and… IT WENT WELL! PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE IT! YAY!**

**Ok, back to business, this is chapter 5 and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous:<strong>

"Koko told me a lot about you, too." Anna told her in return.

"The part where he bullied my boyfriends or the part where I slipped and fell down a sewer on my birthday?" Mikan asked playfully. Anna looked a little surprised about the second option.

"The bullying is not very surprising, but I haven't heard anything about both of them." Anna said truthfully.

"Oh, there are a lot of things that he likes to keep to himself. He never told me anything and he still calls me his best friend." Mikan mocked Koko, "Oh, why am I talking to you guys in the middle of the airport? You guys must be very tired, flying across the Atlantic and all. I'll drive you guys back to your mansion and you guys can rest there." Mikan started leading both of them to a silver car, "Wanna come eat at our house? I just taught Natsume how to make spaghetti; he'd love to show off." Mikan smiled the way only happily in love woman could. Natsume was probably her fiancée. He sounded like a nice guy, Anna thought, completely aware of the jealousy that didn't stop growing.

* * *

><p>Yome Mansion Number 2 (in Tokyo) was big. Not like Anna wasn't expecting anything less. This was the Yome family they were talking about! They did everything 10 times flashier than the rest of the living population (of course, the Hyugas liked to believe that they were flashier). As Anna went out of Mikan's car and the butlers started bringing in her luggage, Koko stopped Anna and lowered his lips to her ear.<p>

"Don't get too used to this place." He whispered, "We'll move to the main mansion in no time."

The Main Mansion was the main (duh) headquarters of the Japanese Yomes. That place was reserved for the heir of the Yome Electronics and the fact that Koko told Anna about this could only mean one thing: he was going for the win.

* * *

><p>Anna wasn't surprised when she saw the Yome Mansion Number 2 but she definitely was surpassed when she saw the Sakura Hyuga residence (because it wasn't really a mansion). IT WAS A HOUSE! LIKE A NORMAL HOUSE! YOU KNOW, THE TYPE THAT NORMAL JAPANESE PEOPLE LIVE IN! Anna stood there, mouth wide open as Mikan came out of the small house.<p>

"Welcome to our little house!" Mikan greeted and led Anna and Koko inside, "Natsume, the guests have arrived." Mikan called out.

"The spaghetti is almost ready!" Natsume yelled from the inside.

Anna liked this house. It was small and cozy (the kitchen was orange) and somehow, Anna couldn't help but feel like this was what she wanted for herself. A cozy life, an orange kitchen and a very pleasant relationship with her fiancée.

* * *

><p>Natsume Hyuga was impressive. He was handsome (his eyebrows were too short though); he was smart (you could see many different diplomas hung on the wall) and he could cook (the spaghetti smelled very nice). And as much as Anna thought she would be instantly in love with this raven head, she found herself merely impressed (no minor crush or a racing heart). Could it be that Anna was still into Koko after all that she had to go through because of him?<p>

"Hey, guys!" Natsume Hyuga greeted them from the kitchen, "It's been a while…" Natsume stared at Koko in a suspicious way, so Koko did bully him after all.

"Hyna… The idiot who stole my girl!" Koko said and shook hands with the surprised guy in an apron (because he was cooking spaghetti, of course), "I hope you are starting to regret getting engaged to her." Koko said with a happy smile like he was talking about butterflies.

"Hyna?" Anna asked. Koko had the tendency to call people nicknames that only he himself understood.

"Hy from Hyuga and Na from Natsume. Hyna." Natsume answered, "And no, I haven't regretted a thing since I got engaged to Mikan." Natsume hugged Mikan and for a moment, Anna was wondering if there would be a day when she could also have a fiancee that would do that to her in such a happy manner.

"Stop being so corny, Natsume." Mikan ordered, "Now back to the spaghetti, you don't want to screw that up after I taught you for so long, do you?" Mikan told him.

"Yes, ma'am!" Natsume said, pretending to be a soldier, kissed Mikan on her forehead and ran off to his spaghetti.

"He's too touchy feely." Koko complained.

"Yeah." Mikan said and smiled that loving smile that Anna wanted Koko to direct at her.

* * *

><p>"I'll do the dishes with Hyna." Koko said after they finished their dinner (which was, by the way, absolutely delicious) and walked away, leaving the two girls alone…<p>

"So…" Anna said, a little uneasy. Anna didn't like Mikan (actually, she was just jealous of the brunette), "Koko used to like you." She spilled out. Anna wanted to hear about this from Mikan for a while now (what with her being his only love up until last year).

"Yeah…" Mikan looked away, "Yeah…" Mikan said again and everything fell silent.

"You don't have to think of me as a love rival!" Mikan blurted out after a while, "I mean, not that you think of me that way, but just in case you do, you know, I'm not a threat. I love Natsume, a lot!" Mikan said in one go and then inhaled deeply, "Yeah…"

"OK…" Anna told her, a little relieved. As much as she hated to admit it, Anna was always worried about Koko's relationship with Mikan. The fact that she was so perfect didn't make it better.

"Thank you." Mikan told her sincerely, looking into Anna's eyes with gentle eyes, "Thank you for taking care of Koko for me."

"No problem." Anna said, "He's the one who looks after me, actually." Anna explained, it was kinda true.

"That's good." Mikan said and Anna looked at Mikan in confusion, "You see… I used to think that someday, I will marry Koko. Not because I loved him romantically but because he was the only one that understood me. He was the same as me and I thought that that was what I was looking for." Mikan looked at Anna in a serious manner, "We are both selfish and irrational. We are cruel and broken mentally and I thought that I needed someone just like me by my side. I was wrong." Mikan smiled, "You see, two broken souls can't become a whole. Two broken souls can't fix each other. Two lonely people won't make each other not lonely; they'll just make each other drift away from the world even more. I needed someone like Natsume and Koko… he needed someone like you." Mikan smiled at Anna, "and for that I thank you. The fact that Koko is looking after you says that he has changed, that he is slowly healing, just like me…"

Mikan was silent for a while, looking at the two man of her life doing the dishes.

"I sound corny, don't I?" Mikan smiled sheepishly.

"No, not at all…" Anna drifted off.

"I know I do but you know what, love does that to you…" Mikan smiled happily and Anna's heart warmed up to the girl before her. How could Anna hate a girl like that, a girl that genuinely cares for Koko and her fiancée and a girl that was so innocently happy at the moment. Anna, at first thinking that she would be lonely in Japan, had found a friend, her fiancee's ex-crush.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Gakuen Alice!" Mikan said as Natsume drove Anna, Koko and Mikan into the grand school the next day. Anna knew that she had to expect something like this but she still couldn't believe it. This wasn't a school, this was a castle!<p>

"How nostalgic." Koko said as he looked at the scenery, "I entered this school last year, just to keep an eye on Mikan." Koko said.

"And because you were bored of your un-schooled life." Mikan added, "Don't worry, I'll make sure this school year will be as fun as the last one." Mikan told him.

"How's Luna Koizumi?" Koko asked and Anna wondered who that was.

"Oh, she's fine. She isn't even angry at you anymore. She's too busy flirting with the son of the Elementary School Principal to even talk to us these days." Mikan informed. At least she wasn't Koko's other girlfriend (not that he had one but you never know when you discover something like that).

"And Ruka and Hotaru?" Koko asked. Anna stored those names in her head in case they pop up somewhere.

"They're fine. Ruka was very happy about the elephant and Hotaru thinks of you as her new best friend after you sent her that huge check. You know, if you only talk about Hotaru, it is possible to say that you can buy friends with money." Mikan said, "Oh, Anna, don't worry, we'll introduce everyone to you in no time."

"I heard that in Japan, school starts at a different month, is that true?" Anna asked, this was bugging her since last night.

"It is true but Gakuen Alice is an International School… well… kinda… so we start in August." Mikan turned around to look at Anna, "Aww, don't worry, everyone here is very nice and you have nothing to worry about." Mikan reassured her.

"You have already made friends with the most popular kids in this school?" Natsume added.

"Who?" Anna asked and looked around.

"Us." Mikan and Natsume said at the same time, "You're our friend."

"Now." Mikan said as Natsume stopped his car, "When you get out of this car, act as cool and untouchable as possible." Mikan instructed.

And just like that, the quartet got out of the car and started walking. Students started to surround the group. Were they really that popular?

"Oh, there." Mikan pointed at a blond guy and a raven haired girl, "That's Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai. Let's go say hi to them."

* * *

><p>She was scary… Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi's girlfriend was intimidating… Just staring at her (while she was staring back at you) was already like a horror movie.<p>

"Um… Hi, I'm Anna Umenomiya. I hope we can become good friends." Anna extended her arm to Hotaru.

"Not when you haven't paid me the "friendship" fee we won't." Hotaru said with a serious tone.

"Um… I'm sorry, I forgot my credit card at home…" Anna said flustered and suddenly she heard Mikan and Koko laughing.

"Hahahaha… OMG, she was so scared! Hahahaha…" Mikan laughed as she leaned on Koko.

"Hahahaha… Did you see her face? I took a picture of that! Hahahaha…" Koko said and shook his camera around.

"Ok ok ok…" Mikan said, calming down, "Enough fun. Let's get down to business." Mikan cleared her throat, put her credit card on her palm and gesture Anna to put her hand on Mikan's, "Do you, Anna Umenomiya, agree to be a part of THE Group?"

"THE Group?" Anna asked, confused.

"Just say yes!" Mikan snapped.

"YES!" Anna said in fear.

"Good!" Mikan smiled, "Now, you're one of us!" Mikan hugged Anna and everyone joined into the group hug (or should she say THE Group hug).

"What's THE acronym of?" Anna asked after everyone came back to normal.

"Oh, it's not an acronym, we just figured it was a cool name for the group." Natsume explained.

"I wasn't the idiot who came up with this, ok?" Ruka defended himself, "Neither is Hotaru." Ruka defended his girlfriend too.

"So you mean, I'm the idiot?" Natsume asked and everyone looked away awkwardly, "Oh come on! I thought I already graduated from idiot school!"

"It's ok." Anna comforted Natsume, "People call me an idiot too." Anna told him.

"Really?" He looked up and took Anna's hands in his own, "Comrade!"

* * *

><p>"I don't like this." Mikan told Koko as they stared at the quartet before them (Anna, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru). The four were engaged in a conversation which Mikan and Koko couldn't enjoy (how to face bullies (and since Mikan and Koko were the bullies, the conversation just wasn't there thing)). And so, Mikan and Koko, two best friends forever, sat together in the classroom, completely detached from the other four.<p>

"Me neither, Sami." Koko told Mikan (Sa from Sakura and Mi from Mikan). There was a reason why Koko brought Anna to Japan. Yes, there was a thing about getting her away from her grandparents and introducing her to Mikan but there was also another thing that he liked about Japan. Everyone around them was his acquaintance and not hers. That meant that he could tell them to keep their hands away from Anna before she gets too friendly with anyone. But he never expected this.

Anna was laughing with Natsume Hyuga… The guy already stole his ex-crush, why did he also have to steal his fiancée.

"Your fiancée is stealing my fiancée." Mikan told Koko, frowning, "You should have told me from the start that she was a pink haired hot chick." Mikan's face started to look ugly; this was not a good sign.

"I think your fiancée is the one stealing mine away." Koko corrected Mikan, "Why didn't you remind me that he was a girl magnet?" His face wasn't any prettier.

"Wanna fix this?" Mikan asked Koko and smirked at him. Koko knew what was on Mikan's mind and he loved it.

"Sure… Why not?" Koko smirked back.


	6. Chapter 6

Unfortunate Engagement

By: money127

* * *

><p><strong>Say Yay to chapter 6!<strong>

**I was busy! Like really busy! I was actually going to post this a week or two later than this but I was bored while doing homework so I just wrote this anyways. I don't have time to edit it though.**

**No matter how bad the spelling and grammar is, please enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous:<strong>

Anna was laughing with Natsume Hyuga… The guy already stole his ex-crush, why did he also have to steal his fiancée.

"Your fiancée is stealing my fiancée." Mikan told Koko, frowning, "You should have told me from the start that she was a pink haired hot chick." Mikan's face started to look ugly; this was not a good sign.

"I think your fiancée is the one stealing mine away." Koko corrected Mikan, "Why didn't you remind me that he was a girl magnet?" His face wasn't any prettier.

"Wanna fix this?" Mikan asked Koko and smirked at him. Koko knew what was on Mikan's mind and he loved it.

"Sure… Why not?" Koko smirked back.

* * *

><p>"She left with Koko," Natsume sobbed, "AGAIN!" Anna almost felt sorry for him. Mikan and Natsume were such a beautiful couple but these days, Mikan seemed to spend too much time with her best friend, and Anna's fiancée, Koko. So much time that Natsume started sobbing at her mansion every evening.<p>

"Did I do something wrong?" Natsume asked like a lost puppy, "Is it because I bought her the cream heels instead of the pure white ones that she liked?" Anna never heard of a couple that broke up because of high heels but this was Japan, it might as well be Mars for all she knew.

"I don't think it's because of the heels." Anna tried to comfort the poor guy. Seriously, she was becoming a love doctor even though she was pretty sure that her issues were far more complicated. Not to be a female dog but she was the one that got engaged to a poker-faced liar that won't stop manipulating people even if his life depends on it. Compared to that, the abandoned puppy named Natsume's problem was a piece of cake, though Anna didn't know how to help him.

"Will she break off our engagement?" Natsume asked and started punching the poor sofa, "You know how hard I had to try just to plan a way to propose to her before she runs off in terror?"

"Why would she run?" Anna asked. She was pretty sure that Natsume and Mikan were a golden pair if not platinum.

"She had commitment issues or actually real relationship issues." Natsume explained, "Her family puts the "fun" in dysfunctional and she was pretty scared of forming another family just like that." Anna suddenly started feeling sorry for Mikan. She did hear that Mikan had family issues, like Koko but to actually be so scared that she was terrified of having a relationship… Her family life probably sucked a whole lot.

"Is her family better now?" Anna asked. Natsume did talk in past tense after all. Something must have changed.

"Nah, still as bitter as it used to be." Natsume said in a relaxed voice, "But once she marries me, she'll be a part of the Hyuga family and we put the "fun" in "fun-tastic", if you know what I mean." Natsume smiled, very proud of his happy family.

"I heard some cool stuff about your family." The Hyugas were known to be one of the closest families in her social group, along with the Sakuras, but, as Anna could deduct from their conversation, it was nothing but a façade.

"I'm just worried that once she leaves me, she'll be back to that family… And… And…" Natsume started sobbing again, "SHE WON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"

There they go again…

* * *

><p>"I miss him…" Mikan sighed as she leaned on Koko's shoulder. They were watching some girly rom-com with popcorn and coffee, "How long do we have to do this?" Mikan sighed again and snuggled into her best friend's shoulder.<p>

"I thought this was your idea." Koko questioned Mikan. He missed Anna too. He was worried about her. She just arrived to Japan and had no friends here. Not to mention that Natsume was probably with her right now, "I wouldn't mind if I could just get rid of Natsume. You know, send him to the South Pole or something." Koko was serious.

"You try that and I'll make sure that the last time you see Anna will be when I fly her to the farthest abandoned island." Mikan was serious too.

"Hahaha…" They both started laughing. Some things just never changed.

"How long do you think it will take them?" Mikan asked. Koko knew exactly what she was talking about.

"No more than 3 more days…" He smirked.

"Definitely." Mikan smiled and took a sip of her coffee. He knew this was a harsh way to do this but Anna just needed to learn that he couldn't chase after her forever.

* * *

><p>"SHE SAID THAT IT WAS A BEST FRIEND THING ONLY!" Natsume wailed the next evening. Seriously, between doing her homework and coming over to Natsume's house to comfort him, Anna didn't know what else she could find time to do these days.<p>

"Get a grip, Natsume." Anna was sick of this., "You sound like a baby." She told him as she continued reading her text book.

"Don't you miss Koko, too?" Anna thought for a while.

"Yes, I do miss him." Not that she was going to admit it to Koko's face. She was working on forgetting him. Yes, she was working on not loving him anymore…

"I MISS HER TOO!" Natsume yelled and started to bang his head with one of Anna's books.

When Natsume started showing signs of calming down, Anna slid over a plate of her nightly snacks.

"Want a lobster?"

* * *

><p>"Why seafood?" Koko complained as Mikan brought into the dining room a plate of crabs.<p>

"Natsume and I eat seafood every other day and since I can't eat this with him, you have to eat it with me." Mikan sat down on at started digging in. Koko opened to cans of bear and handed one to Mikan.

"Cheers!" He smiled, "for our beloved fiancées who will soon never dare to leave us."

The cans clanked merrily.

* * *

><p>"The *sob* lobsters *sob* are *sob* too *sob* salty…" Natsume was crying while Anna sat across from him in frustration. How many more days did she have to endure it?<p>

"Why seafood?" Anna complained as she started eating her lobster.

"Mikan and I…" Natsume started.

"I know, I know, you guys eat seafood every other day and she isn't here to eat it with you. I get it." Anna said. Why was she babysitting him again? "But why me?" Anna asked him, "Where are Hotaru and Ruka?" apparently, Ruka was Natsume's best friend. Where was the blond guy when Natsume needed him the most?

"I don't want to bother them with this. They are so happy right now… *hic*" Natsume started to sob again, "I DON'T WANT THEM TO SEE ME LIKE THIS…" Natsume was crying a lot these days…

"But why me then?" Anna asked. Surely, he could have this dinner with just anyone.

"But you are also abandoned by Koko, right?" Natsume said while still crying.

"Whatever…" Anna dismissed the subject. She opened two bottles of bear and handed one to Natsume, "Let's drown this sorrow once and for all."

CLANK

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Anna said as she started opening her eyes. Her head hurt like crazy… By the way the bed felt, she was pretty sure that this wasn't her bed. And by the way she could feel warmth behind her, she was pretty sure that she wasn't alone on that strange bed. This wasn't the first time she woke up with someone else with her. She was engaged to Koko after all…<p>

OH GOD

Anna opened her eyes wide.

Could it be that she spent the night with Koko?

Anna quickly turned around and came face to face with surprised red eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Anna screamed and took the comforter to cover her body.

"WHY AM I IN THE SAME BED AS YOU?" Natsume shouted, "NAKED!"


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunate Engagement

By: money127

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, Everybody. Autumn break has finally arrived. Between getting used to the new school and becoming the big girl of the family, I really couldn't find time to do much. But autumn break will change everything! If you guys read She King you probably know that I already updated She King, too. <strong>

**I'll be working hard so please give this fanfic some love. Also, I know that this chapter will be frustrating and even bad but please bare with me. It's going to get better with time. **

**Enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous:<strong>

"Ugh…" Anna said as she started opening her eyes. Her head hurt like crazy… By the way the bed felt, she was pretty sure that this wasn't her bed. And by the way she could feel warmth behind her, she was pretty sure that she wasn't alone on that strange bed. This wasn't the first time she woke up with someone else with her. She was engaged to Koko after all…

OH GOD

Anna opened her eyes wide.

Could it be that she spent the night with Koko?

Anna quickly turned around and came face to face with surprised red eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Anna screamed and took the comforter to cover her body.

"WHY AM I IN THE SAME BED AS YOU?" Natsume shouted, "NAKED!"

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Two very familiar voices were heard from downstairs.<p>

"Hurry." Natsume tossed any girly clothes that he could find to Anna, "They'll be up here any minute."

"Here." Anna handed Natsume a pair of jeans which she found on her side of the bed. WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

"If Mikan asks, nothing happened last night, do you understand?" Natsume said in a rush and picked up his T-shirt from the floor. Anna nodded in a hurry as she finished dressing up, "Great." Natsume said and started pushing Anna out of his room, "You were not in my room." Natsume said as he slammed the door shut.

"How am I supposed to explain to them where I slept last night?" Anna whispered as she pounded on the door.

"Hey, Anna." Mikan said as she came up stairs, "Are you here to look at my wardrobe?" Anna had no idea for Mikan came to that conclusion.

"Yeah. I heard it's big." Anna said even though she heard nothing about it.

"Oh, it's ok." Mikan said as she waved her hand, "That room's Natsume's." Mikan said, "This" Mikan pointed to the door opposite to Natsume's room, "is the wardrobe." Mikan opened the door to reveal a room full of designer labels: shoes on one side, bag on the other and clothes hanging everywhere.

Anna gaped at the wardrobe for a while before asking, "Where do you sleep?" Mikan smiled in surprise.

"With Nastume, of course. We share the room. The bathroom is big enough for two. The bed is certainly smaller than I'm used to but it gives a good reason to cuddle up. The table was custom made. And we bought a TV. I used to live in the wardrobe, but I had too little space for my clothes, so Natsume offered to share his room and use my room for my clothes. I just couldn't part ways with the Hyuga Shoes." Mikan said in a sentimental voice.

"Great!" Anna had no idea what she was supposed to think about this couple. She never heard of a guy that would give up his personal space to accommodate a walk in closet for his fiancée. Natsume was, indeed, an extraordinary guy who was extraordinarily in love with Mikan. Anna felt a pang of guilt and jealousy. The jealousy because she wanted to be loved like that too. And the guilt because she just woke up naked with Natsume on the same bed after a can of beer which also stimulated a pang of embarrassment. I mean, it was just a can of beer which reminded her of something else.

"Listen, do you have pregnancy pills?" Anna asked, her cheeks red.

"No." Mikan shook her head, "I'm not allowed to buy any. Natsume's grandmother wants grand-grandchildren so badly that she has warned every single pharmacy in this country that if Mikan Sakura steps into the pharmacy, they're out of pregnancy pills. Why? I'm pretty sure you weren't with Koko last night…" Mikan said, looking a little suspicious but changed her expression to sympathetic, "Do you need a pregnancy test?" Mikan asked.

"You have one?" Anna asked. At least she wanted to be sure that there was something going on there.

"I have plenty." Mikan smiled.

* * *

><p>"Negative." Anna came out of Natsume's bathroom. Natsume was kicked out of his room after Mikan offered to help Anna "put some make up on" in the bathroom.<p>

"Great!" Mikan said, "Congratulations, you're not… Wait a minute… When did you have this…" Mikan asked.

"Yesterday." That wasn't a lie, "Me and Koko got some quality time after school." That was, though.

"Then this test isn't valid." Mikan said, "You have to wait a few days before you do this test."

Damn it!

* * *

><p>"What happened in here?" Anna heard Koko's voice in the kitchen as both females descended from Natsume's room. Anna looked into the kitchen to find empty cans of beer scattered around the floor along with two half-finished lobsters and a lot of other seafood delicacies. So she didn't pass out because of one can of beer after all.<p>

"We were having a drinking party." Natsume explained. That wasn't a complete lie.

"I passed out on the couch in the living room." Anna lied. There was no way she could tell Mikan that she slept with her fiancée.

"I ended up in my room." Natsume said. Getting Anna's plan about this.

"Oh, poor baby." Mikan said as she hugged Natsume and the word "baby" made Anna cringe.

"I'll get a maid to clean this up later." Mikan said.

"I'll get Anna back to the mansion." Koko said and Anna didn't object. She just wanted to escape the sad reality that maybe she was pregnant with Koko's ex-crush's fiancee's baby or, in other words, pregnant with a Sakura's finacee's baby. She didn't know which was worse.

* * *

><p>The day after that was Monday and Anna was just a little crankier than the rest of the student population. She had tried to look for some pills in every pharmacy that she could find but all of them ran out of pills or were closed for the day. She still couldn't get a pregnancy test though she got an appointment with a doctor scheduled for this afternoon.<p>

"She named the baby John after the man she met at the guest house and moved back to New Jersey where her family could help her take care of the little John." The English teacher read from a text, "Alright. I want you to discuss with your group about this chapter of the book. I'll give you 5 minutes." The class started to get louder and louder as students got carried away in conversations that weren't necessarily about the book.

"I think it's stupid." Mikan said to start the discussion in their group which consisted of Koko and Anna, Mikan and Natsume and Hotaru and Ruka.

"I think it's stupid too. I mean, who calls their kid John. She's Japanese for god's sake. He should be named Natsume or something after the father." Natsume said.

"I think that naming her kid with a Western name is nothing bad. I think if it was a girl, it would be nice to call her Anna." Anna said and looked at Natsume.

"Maybe when we get a baby of our own, we'll name her Anna." Koko said and smiled at Anna. Anna's guilt-o-meter rose up to 1000. She couldn't look in his face and smile. Not when there was a possibility that she was already getting a baby...

"I think the father should also have a say in what the name of the baby is." Natsume said and looked at Anna.

"I think that the father should take responsibility for the child before getting a say in what to call their child." Anna retorted, "Yuki is going to be the victim of this. She'll be the single mother with a child of a married man."

"Well, he can't just leave his fiancée like that." Natsume argued back.

"Then he shouldn't try to name the child." Anna said, finally winning the argument about which name was better for the baby, though Anna wasn't sure if they were talking about the child in the book or the child that was probably forming inside Anna at this very point.

"I thought it was stupid that she didn't marry Kyle in New York. He was so nice." Mikan said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, totally." Everyone in the group agreed, temporarily forgetting about the argument between Natsume and Anna.

* * *

><p>"You know, Natsume." Mikan said as they all of them were heading to the parking lot after school, "I think we should move back to the Hyuga mansion."<p>

"Why is that?" Natsume asked and everyone agreed with his question. The Hyuga Sakura residence, although was small, was a private place where the whole gang could have fun and do things that they couldn't do in their mansions under the surveillance of the servants and the cameras.

"I've been thinking that once we get married, we'll need some place for a baby room." Oh no, Natsume gulped in horror. The baby problem is Anna was bad enough. He wasn't even sure if he could marry Mikan anymore with the problem still not solved.

"Yeah, sure." Natsume smiled though guilt was eating up his insides. Over the months of being with Mikan, he picked up some of her acting skills that really helped in this situation. How could he break this news to Mikan? He loved her far too much to hurt her that way…

"I've been thinking of going shopping after this. Anna-chan, wanna go with me?" Mikan smiled invitingly. A cold chill ran up Natsume's spine but he ignored it… bad decision…

* * *

><p>"Thanks for tagging along with me to shopping, Anna." Mikan smiled after the long shopping therapy. Though Anna wasn't a big fan of shopping but she had to admit that hanging out with Mikan was a lot of fun. Anna was looking forward to becoming friends with Mikan, the only problem was that she slept with Mikan's fiancée.<p>

"I had fun too." Anna admitted, "Many of my friends aren't as fortunate as I am so I find it a little awkward to go shopping with them in places that I like." No matter how much she tried to ignore the differences between her and her friends, Anna couldn't deny that there was a small wall between them because they didn't share the same perspectives on things.

"I never had friends like that, unless you can count Luna, so I don't know how it feels, but Natsume says that they are very caring people. Unlike us, their world isn't entirely revolving around money; they seem to see through our money and find us, is what he says…" Mikan trailed off by her eyes suddenly started sparkling, "Anna, look!" Mikan pointed at a small store for pregnant women. OMG! Did she know?

"It looks nice." Anna decided to play dumb.

"Yeah…" Mikan said dreamily, "Someday, I'll be wearing things like that and Natume would probably call me pretty just to make me feel better about gaining weight. And then another baby will come and we'll be a happy family." Mikan turned to look at Anna with the happiest smile. Anna's heart hurt from the guilt she was feeling. It was official. She was a home wreaker.

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Anna yelled as she tried to make Natsume walk faster behind her, "We don't have much time before they realize that we're gone." They were currently at the MiTsu hospital where just a few days ago, Anna had her blood tested to see if she was pregnant. Now they were walking along the corridor to find their doctor.<p>

"I'm coming." Natsume said as he hurried along.

"Natsume?" They heard a voice behind them. Both turned around to find Mikan and Koko walking towards them, "What are you two doing here?" Mikan said as she continued walking with Koko in their direction.

"Uhm… we… we are…" Natsume was stuttering.

"Anna, what are you two up to?" Koko asked, oblivious to what was going on.

"Ms. Umenomiya?" A pink haired female doctor called out to Anna, "I have your results, please come this way."

"OH MY GOD! Is that why you came here?" Mikan said, excited, "You wanted to see if you were pregnant?" Anna didn't know how to answer, "Come on, Koko. Let's see if you'll be a father soon." Mikan dragged Koko after the doctor.

"Yes… let's see." Koko said and Ana couldn't help but sense the confusion in his voice. They haven't been doing anything for a while. He probably knew that he wasn't the "maybe father".

"Well, Ms. Umenomiya." The doctor said after the whole gang got into a private room. Honestly, Anna just wanted herself to hear it. Natsume would break down if he found out that he impregnated a woman that he didn't even love. Koko and Mikan didn't know what was going on and the truth would really hurt the both, "I congratulate you on becoming a mother." The world collapsed around her…

"Anna…" Koko said seriously, "This isn't my child, is it?"

"Koko, I…" Anna started, the feeling of guilt overwhelmed her, blocking her throat. She couldn't even look at his face anymore.

"That night you guys stayed together… Natsume?" Mikan asked as she looked at her fiancée. The hurt in her eyes was piercing through Anna's heart.

"Mikan, I didn't mean to…" Natsume started.

"How could you?" Mikan said, "I was even ready to build a family with you!" Natsume embraced Mikan as she cried.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. You must know that the only person I ever loved was you. I will only love you." Natsume said as he held her tightly, not letting her go even though she was wriggling in anger.

"Promise?" Mikan's muffled voice was heard from Natsume's chest.

"Promise." Natsume said, and no one in the room doubted his sincerity.

"We got drunk." Anna explained as she held on to Koko's hand. His face was lowered and covered by his hair, "I don't remember what happened." She tried to not mention anything that might anger him.

"I knew that you didn't love me to begin with." Koko said in a low voice, "You were just looking for a chance to dump me aside." Koko said.

"That's not true!" Anna said, "I loved you. I still do! I love you, Koko." Anna admitted the very thing that she was trying to deny.

There was a small silence…

"You do…" Koko said as he raised his head up and revealed a wide smile, "You see? Was it that hard to say?"

OH

NO

HE

DIDN'T!

"I can't believe you didn't recognize Misaki." Mikan said as she stopped her fake crying and pointed a finger at the doctor, "I mean, she was just wearing glasses."

"I know right?" Koko said as he high-fived Mikan, "Sometimes they are dumb beyond repair."

And so, the problem was solved, in the weirdest of ways.

* * *

><p>"We just added some sleeping medicine into the cans beforehand." Mikan said as they sat in the living room of the Hyuga Sakura residence.<p>

"And waited for you to fall asleep any day we were away." Koko continued, "We had surveillance cameras to spy on you guys."

"So when you guys passed out, all we needed to do was come back home, make a mess out of the kitchen," Mikan explained the procedures.

"Bring you guys up stairs and strip you guys." Koko continued in a happy voice. Anna cringed at the word "strip", "Don't worry, Anna bear, I stripped you clothes for you." AND SHE HAD NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT?

"And then watch the drama unfold while we try to make you guys guilty." Mikan said in a voice as happy as Koko's. If Anna didn't know any better, she'd think they were twins with their identical expressions and mischief.

"So about us moving into the mansion…" Natsume asked.

"Just to make you guilty." Mikan said as she patted Natsume's head, "I'm not ready for marriage yet."

"And the story we had to read in English class..." Anna asked Koko.

"Pure luck." Koko said and Anna sighed in relief that he didn't hack into the school's system. Koko did the weirdest of things...

"And the shopping thing?" Anna asked Mikan.

"All a part of the genius plan!" Mikan smiled at Koko, "That will teach you to not flirt with other woman." Mikan said to Natsume and the missing piece in Anna's mental puzzle was found.

This whole thing turned out to be the outcome of Mikan's jealousy. Being with Koko taught Anna a little bit about the weird ways he expressed himself and since Mikan was Koko's best friend (and his female version, Anna deducted after a while), she wasn't surprised that they both had a twisted way of getting what they wanted, in this case, Mikan wanted an assurance that Natsume only loved her.

And Koko…

He probably wanted an assurance that Anna was ready to stick to their plan no matter what. With Anna's behavior since the incident, it's no wonder he thought that she was going to spill the beans eventually. Anna glanced at Koko and when finally meeting his eyes, she gave him a reassuring look, a look that sealed their deal and brought closure to their fight. Anna wasn't ready to forgive him, but she understood now that being angry at him wasn't going to help her get enough money to repay the Sakuras.

Koko smiled back and Anna wasn't really sure if what Koko was insecure about was their plan…

"So, now that the case is closed," Natsume said, finally processing everything that happened, "what is Misaki doing in Tsubasa's hospital?" MiTsu was Tsubasa Ando's hospital. Both he and Misaki Harada were doctors, but Anna never heard of them being together. Not that she was close to any of them, but Koko was Misaki's friend and Tsubasa was Natsume's personal doctor.

"Are they dating or something?" Koko asked, a smirk on his face, "That's definitely a weird pair." Koko commented without thinking about his relationship with Anna or Mikan's relationship with Natsume.

"No." Mikan said, "Misaki told me she just got a job there, that's all. They are in no relationship as of yet." Mikan answered.

"Misaki is in no way ready to settle down." Koko said, not forgetting Misaki's playgirl ways.

"And dating Tsubasa is like marrying him." Natsume added and just as they he finished his sentence, two phones rang.

"Hello." Mikan and Natsume answered their phones, "What?" they both said in surprise, "Where?" They said at the same time, "We'll be there." They said and hung up.

"Who was it?" Koko asked.

"It was Misaki." Mikan said.

"Tsubasa." Natsume answered.

"They told us to come and witness them signing the marriage license."


End file.
